1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition capable of providing an excellent finish and setting effects to the hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hair cosmetic compositions have primarily included quaternary ammonium salts, as exemplified by disteryl dimethyl ammonium chloride or stearyl trimethyl ammonium chloride, as main ingredients. Such hair cosmetic compositions are attracted to the anionic parts of the hair to reduce the generation of static electricity, thus suppressing hair disorder when combing and improving the comb-through characteristic.
Recent trends in setting, however, have been toward a more natural look and for a greater degree of freedom in individual hair styles. Hair cosmetic compositions based on conventional quaternary ammonium salts impart greater flexibility to the hair, but take away "body", and thus the hair becomes limp. As a result, a problem arises in that subsequent hair treatment, i.e., setting and waving, becomes difficult.